


Coincidental Amnesia

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec will do anything for Magnus ;, Canon Universe, Communication, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Honesty, Lorenzo is an ass, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Mundane Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Magnus was having a hard time adjusting to Mundane life. He was frustrated and tired. He couldn't be blamed for his actions when Lorenzo came knocking on his door. He faked amnesia to get rid of the ass on his door step. Thankfully Alec's acting as improved as well.An honest Malec heart to heart follows.





	Coincidental Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I was cleaning my folders and found this. I honestly don't remember when I wrote it but here it is. Haha. I can only assume it was sometime at the beginning of 3B. There will be spelling errors but I am too tired to fix anything. Point them out to me and I'll edit them later. :) Enjoy.

The banging on the door startled Magnus causing him to drop the plate he was currently drying. He was constantly keeping himself busy with Mundane tasks to avoid overly contemplating his situation. It wasn’t like he could snap his fingers and get everything done anymore. He knew he needed to deal with the lost of his magic and the repercussions. But he would rather keep his brave face on and avoid everything for as long as he could. He knew Alec was walking on eggshells around him, wanting to approach him but unsure on how to began the topic. If he took a shot for every time Alec apologized since that day, well…let’s just say he’d be dead by now. But be damned if he was going to live like this. He was going to get his magic back, someway….somehow.

The knocking persisted no matter how much he ignored it. He was in no mood to entertain anyone. He muttered a string of curses as he angrily strode to open the door. He pulled it open, plastering a fake smile to greet  the intruder. Stood at his doorway was one of the last person he wanted to see. Suppressing a sigh and an eye roll, he switched to his professional tone. At least he could have some fun.

“Hello. Can I help you?” he greeted politely.

Lorenzo puffed out his chest, a predatory smile on his lips. “I finally found you Magnus Bane. You are in so mu…”

“I am sorry, but who are you?” Magnus cut him off with a wave of his hand. He stared at Lorenzo with big brown confused eyes.

“What are you talking about?” the other man took a step back, confused at the situation.

“You came banging on my door being extremely rude. I already said the store is closed so if you need something, you’ll have to come back next week.” Magnus declared, partly hiding behind the door looking as innocently as he possibly could.

“Stop being ridiculous Bane. You are in serious trouble with the Counsel.” Lorenzo scowled at him. But Magnus was a stubborn one and this ass needed to be thought a lesson.

“Okay. This is getting out of hand. I will ask you one more time before I call the police. Who are you and how do you know my name?” with deliberate shaking hands, he dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

“What the hell is going on? Stop with your nonsensical games. It is irritating.” He shouted at Magnus, who jumped in fear. He was sure Ragnor would be proud of his theatrics.

“Look strangely dressed person on my doorstep, I am going to call the police now.” He rushed and stuttered his voice to sound scared. He was about to dial Alec’s number for back up when said man came walking up the stairs with a bag of groceries in hand. He wore black sweat pants and an oversized green hoody. Noticing the situation at hand, Alec took two steps at a time, jogging to reach the man faster.

“What’s going on here?” he demanded, eyes darting sharply at Lorenzo.

“You’re home! Can you please remove this strange man from our premises. He is being extremely rude and insisting that I know who he is. I have never seen this man before in my life Alexander.” Magnus caught his gaze, something flickering in his eyes willing for Alec to play along. His expression soften at his boyfriend, he smiled reassuringly.

“I will handle this babe. Go inside and lock the door. I have my key.” He said gently at Magnus, who complied with his request. Both men waited until the door was firmly shut and the distinct click of the lock was heard.

 

“What’s going on Lightwood?” the High Warlock turned to face Alec, arms crossed.

“Keep your voice down. Magnus might hear us.” He whispered furiously.

“Explain.” His eyes narrowed, focusing on Alec.

“Something happened to him. I don’t know the details but Magnus is now Mundane. All his knowledge of the Shadow world is completely erased from his mind. He knows nothing about magic or warlocks or anything for that matter. All he remembers are his friends and relationships.” He explained with a straight face. His acting was improving significantly, Magnus would approve.

“Really? And I am suppose to believe that? How does he know you then?” the warlock was skeptical, eyebrow raised in question.

“He remembers me and our relationship, as I said before. He thinks that he owns a natural and herbal remedy thing and I’m a detective working with Lucian.” Alec replied  nonchalantly.

“The Alpha werewolf?” he asked incredulously.

“Yup.” With an added emphasis on the p.

“This is ridiculous. Besides Shadowhunters cannot date Mundanes.” Lorenzo’s hands fell to his sides, fists clenched.

“No, Shadowhunters choose to not date Mundanes. There are no rules against it as long as it is separated. You would be breaking the Accords if you involve him in what ever you are trying to do here.” Alec stood straighter, using his height to his advantage.

“He threatened me. He attacked me. I am to take him to the Warlock Counsel for his trial.” Lorenzo was not one to be easily intimidated. He stepped closer.

“I am sure they would be interested to know you are about to condemn an innocent man.” Alec raised an eyebrow, his stare hard and cold.

“There is nothing innocent about that man. He got himself in this situation. He must pay for his actions.” The Warlock growled impatiently. He pointed at the front door.

“The only reason he is in this mess is because YOU refused to do you job and help the downworlders of New York. YOU threatened all warlocks in the state for YOUR personal vendetta against Magnus.” Alec stood in line of Lorenzo's raised finger, making him drop his hand.

“The fight with the Queen of Demons was not with us. It was all just to save your Parabatai.” He argued.

“You are dead wrong Mr. Rey. Lilith’s presence was detrimental to us all. A fact you failed to mention to the Warlocks. But don’t worry High Warlock, I received an invitation to speak to your Counsel and I updated them on all the information you failed to report. They are waiting to have a word with you on the matter.” Alec smirked, stepping backwards towards the front door, the bag of groceries swinging in his hand.

“How dare you!” Lorenzo shouted, trying to move closer to Alec before he stepped inside.

“No, how dare you.” Alec stopped to open the door. He half turned to the other man. “Now I believe my boyfriend asked you to leave moments ago, so I suggest you get off our property.” He slammed the door in the High Warlock's shocked face.

Magnus poked his head from their bedroom entrance. “Is the jackass gone?” He whispered.

“Yes he is.” Alec laughed, heading to the kitchen, resting the bags on the countertop.

“Good.” Magnus sighed, meeting Alec in for an embrace. He buried his head into Alec’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. Alec always smelled like home to him. "You're acting has improved. Nice." He tried to joke but he was too tired for it to come across as he intended. 

“Magnus, we need to talk about this.” Alec chest rumbled under Magnus when he spoke. “I have been begrudgingly giving you your space thinking it’s what you would want and hoping you would come to me when you are ready but this is far enough. You need to stop thinking you are alone in this. You are not, you really are not. You have soo many of us right here willing and ready to help in any way possible. Cat and Izzy are working to get your magic back.” He pushed on Magnus’ shoulders to out a little distance between them so he could look into Magnus’ eyes. He needed his boyfriend to know and understand that he will be there for him no matter what.

Magnus sighed. As much as he didn’t want to open up himself for more pain, he knew he couldn’t keep this up for long again. Not when he wanted to breakdown at any moment, he relented.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head to meet Alec’s compassionate gaze.

“For a long time, my magic was my companion, at times it was my only friend.  It is the most important part of me. Magic is who I am. It feels like I’ve been ripped apart and everything hurts Alexander. It physically hurts. I don’t know how to move on from this. I know the saying says time heals all wounds but I’m seeing no end to this.” His voice cracked with the overwhelming emotions he was emitting.

“Oh baby.” Alec’s hands unconsciously moved to rub soothingly along Magnus’ arms.

“I feel useless, worthless without it. How do I help anyone now? What’s my purpose? How can I contribute to anything without my magic? I never had to think about death before but the thought of dying and having to spend eternity with my father, this scares me beyond belief.” He sobbed, his head dropped on Alec's chest.

“We would never let that happen baby. Your father will never get you. You are not useless or worthless. It might be hard to see now but you are so much more than your magic. You are the most intelligent person I know. You are kind. Compassionate. Understanding. Loving. Nurturing. Wise. And all this is without your magic. You are just as amazing and badass. I know you were holding back when we sparred. You would have given me a run for my money.” Alec smiled when Magnus snorted at his last comment.

“My point is, I do not understand what is happening but I am here for whatever you need. You need to cry, my shoulders are yours. You need to vent, my ears are clear. You need to go to edom and face your father, all my resources are yours, my bow and my sword are yours.” He kissed Magnus’ hair lovingly, the arms around him tightening.

“Your bow is already mine.” Came the muffled joke.

“True.” He chuckled.

“Alexander.” Magnus looked at him. Alec freed one hand from around Magnus waist to wipe the tears away from his boyfriend's beautiful face.

“Hmm.”

“If I decided I wanted to get my powers back…” he trailed off.

“Then I will help you however I can.” Alec finished with no hesitation.

“What if it goes against the Clave?” Magnus asked, waiting patiently for his response. Alec was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. He came to a decision a lot quicker than his past self would have expected.

“Then fuck them. The Clave is made up of stuffy old idiots who have sticks so far up their asses that they are sucking on wood all of their miserable existences.” He huffed.

It took Magnus a minute to grasp everything Alec just said. When the words finally sung in, he laughed. He laughed so hard, he had to grip Alec’s jacket to stop from falling over. Alec beamed down at him, ever so proud of himself.

“By Lillith. Alexander, where did you learn to speak like that?” Magnus was still laughing, but it was a little more controlled.

“I am an adult I'll have you know. I know things.” Magnus stared at him skeptically.

“Ok fine. I saw Izzy watching some show Simon recommended. I picked up some things.” He admitted. His heart sang at Magnus’ pleased expression. He was smiling brightly , beaming at Alec. He looked breathtaking, the remnant of tears making his eyes shine, almost as if his cat eyes returned.

“Thank you, Alexander. I really needed that laugh.” Magnus smiled.

Before Alec could respond, he felt soft lips against his, his eyes closing shut automatically. It was sweet and chaste. No matter how many time they do this, Alec could never get over the fact that this man was in his arms. Magnus tasted like a marriage of honey and peaches. He savoured the moment as their lips glided against each other. Alec felt a warm hand on the back of his neck, massaging the muscle. He pulled Magnus closer, their hips pressed tightly together. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their breath quickened at the first meeting of their tongues before slipping easily into their routine of tasting each other, one coaxing the other.

There was no rush. They took their time, finding comfort in their close connection. Who knows how long they stood there lost in each other.

This was not the end of their discussion but they would have more situations to express themselves. Just for now, they were going to live in the moment. What ever happens, they would be in it together.  Alec was ready to go to hell and back for Magnus. No doubt, no hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this, hello and I hope you are having a wonderful day. You are a beautiful person and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Xoxox Tell someone a compliment today to brighten their day. We all need one sometimes. 🤗😊


End file.
